Commercial Life
by EK
Summary: Vignettes in the life of the RK gang, inspired by popular Pinoy commercials. You don't have to be Pinoy to like 'em, though!
1. Default Chapter

Hello folks! This fic concept needs a little explaining, so I'll start. These fics will be a parody of the most popular commercials in my country, so they're non-connected little stories. But I'll try to make them understandable enough on their own, so anyone who reads them won't waste their time. Furthermore, I explain the basic story of the original commercial at the end. Readers that come from my country will hopefully "get it" more, though. Please give your suggestions and recommendations at ek_kaoru@yahoo.com ^_^  
  
For the debut, I'm using the most recent one by Surf, currently running on TV. Hope you like it, although I have no idea what I'm doing. ^_^x  
  
.............  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin are shopping in town one fine sunny day. First up, they were buying a new shirt for Sanosuke. He wore out his only shirt in a brawl- ---again. He promised to pay Kaoru back, although exactly WHEN he will pay remains to be seen.  
  
As they reach the clothing store, they proceed immediately to the white shirts. Soon the two are unfolding shirts and comparing sizes and textures, trying to guess which shirt Sano might like best.  
  
Once Kaoru had decided, she starts to fumble in her purse for the money to pay. The storeowner eyes Kaoru and her somewhat raggedy companion with suspicion.  
  
Kenshin is a little anxious, holding out the crisp white shirt. "Kaoru- dono, don't forget about our broken inkwell. You have it in the purse..."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that inkwell, Kenshin! I have it secured," Kaoru reassures him. "Now WHERE is that money..AHA!"  
  
But just as she pulls out her cash, out goes the cracked inkwell, too! There was only a few drops left in the bottle, but that was enough to spill dark blue ink all over the unbought white shirt. Kenshin lets out a loud "Oro!", and Kaoru turns as white as the shirt.  
  
This sends the already suspicious shopowner running to them. She keeps a very stern face. Kenshin and Kaoru could only quake in their sandals, anticipating what would be said next.  
  
"No return, no exchange!"  
  
"Maaa, I told you about that inkwell, Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin mumbles.  
  
"Alright already, Kenshin!" Kaoru flares up. "Now we have to pay for this shirt, and we can't give it to Sano! Man, we'll have to pay double!"  
  
The storeowner at this point intervenes. "It is possible to get the ink out of the shirt, of course."  
  
Red and black let out a big sigh of relief.  
  
"However," the storeowner continues, "that would require some rather expensive laundry soap!"  
  
Kaoru could only hang her head and hold it in her hand. More money down the drain..  
  
"That might not be necessary, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin smiles.  
  
"And why is that?" she asks doubtfully.  
  
"I use Surfing Powder, de gozaru!"  
  
"Nani?" Kaoru looks at him quizzically. "Exactly what is that?"  
  
"Our laundry soap, Kaoru-dono. It works as well, but it's not as expensive! You do have to pay more attention to the stuff we buy in the market, de gozaru."  
  
"I'm not sure I believe you yet, Kenshin..." Kaoru doubtfully says. Even the shopowner isn't impressed by Kenshin's confidence in his laundry soap.  
  
"Don't worry, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin smiles at her. "Let's finish the shopping and get on home, so I can soak this shirt in soap."  
  
Kaoru dutifully pays the shopowner for the damaged shirt, and they leave the store.  
  
When they get home, Kenshin immediately soaks the white shirt in a tub full of the Surfing Powder. He waits a full hour, then carefully but vigorously scrubs at the ink stains.  
  
Soon the shirt is hanging by a bamboo pole along with other laundry, as white as the sheet beside it, with no trace of ink stain.  
  
"Sugoi, Kenshin!" Kaoru commends the redhead. "You did a wonderful job with that shirt! Now we don't have to go buy a new one!"  
  
"See, I told you, de gozaru!" Kenshin replies. "It's all because of----"  
  
"---your Surfing powder, OK, OK, Kenshin, if you say so," Kaoru sweatdrops.  
  
The next day Sanosuke comes over for some free lunch. Kenshin and Kaoru are ready with his new shirt. He quickly tries it on.  
  
"It's a good shirt, thanks guys! Remind me to pay you, Kaoru, as soon as possible." Sano tells her, while admiring himself in a mirror.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it! We got a good deal for that shirt," Kenshin tells him, "And besides.."  
  
"....You look AW---esome!" Kaoru concludes.  
  
..............  
  
In the original, a pretty housewife and her mother-in-law shop for a shirt for the housewife's husband. The story more or less runs the way it did in this fic. ^_^  
  
That's all folks! Tell me if you want more! 


	2. Kaoru po! It's Kaoru!

Hello again! This little fic is inspired by a local McDonald's commercial that everybody liked for being so family-oriented and giving you the "awwww...sweet!" feeling. Hope you like it!  
  
...............  
  
Another shopping day for Kenshin and Kaoru. Today it had rained a bit, and the streets were a little slippery. Noon was coming around pretty soon, and they were making their way home from the market.  
  
They passed through a vegetable shop undergoing renovations, and wooden planks were leaning near the entrance. Kaoru was carrying lighter packages in front, and Kenshin ambling along a few feet behind with the heavier packages.  
  
Unfortunately, one of the carpenters slipped on the pavement, knocking over several planks leaning by the shop. It starts a chain reaction, felling all the planks toward the street. Kaoru sees the first plank fall and manages to run toward the opposite meat shop to safety. "Kenshin! Look out!" she screams.  
  
Kenshin, however, doesn't see all the wood falling, with all the packages blocking his view of the street! Before he realizes what was happening, a plank has landed straight on top of his head, followed by a series of heavy wood knocking him down and out, leaving him face up on the street, with packages strewn all over the pavement beside him.  
  
It takes a few agonizing minutes before poor Kenshin comes to, sensing someone calling to him loudly to his face. It was Kaoru yelling, "Kenshin! Kenshin! It's Kaoru! Talk to me! Are you alright? Kenshin!"  
  
The redhead was still seeing stars, and the woman in front of him was still rather hazy. "Uh, um, ah, I'm alright, I guess....Tomoe."  
  
"Tomoe?!" Kaoru shakes poor Kenshin vigorously. "It's Kaoru! Don't you see! Take a good look at me, will you?! Are you alright?"  
  
None of Kaoru's words got to him. "I'm....alright, don't..... worry...Tomoe..just a scratch..."  
  
Kaoru lifts him bodily, and leans him on herself. She gives orders to a few nearby friends for the packages to be brought to her house. She realizes that all that wood must have shaken Kenshin rather badly in the head, and she would have to think first about what to do next. First, she would have to feed him lunch. She leads him to the Akabeko, his feet just barely stepping in time with hers.  
  
"Tomoe..." he inquires of Kaoru, "where are you taking me?" Kaoru is too worried to reply.  
  
As soon as they reached the Akabeko, Kaoru leaves Kenshin in an empty booth, and quickly begs Tae for some ice for Kenshin's head. She returns to her dazed redhead, and asks him what he would like for lunch. "Tonkatsu bento, please, Tomoe..." he replies.  
  
Oh, no, Kaoru pondered. Kenshin still doesn't know her, and worse, he was asking for one of Tae's pricier lunch meals! Poor Kaoru had little money left from all their shopping, and this was an unplanned stop. She took a deep breath, reminded herself that she's doing this for Kenshin, whether he knows her or not. She orders the tonkatsu bento, and the cheapest lunch for herself.  
  
When she returns with their lunch, Tae had already come by and slapped an ice bag on Kenshin's head. He was not faring any better than when she left him. Rather, he looked worse than before. He had taken out one of Kaoru's handkerchiefs from his pocket, formed it into a little doll, and was making it bounce up and down with his hands. He was singing the little cloth doll one of those children's songs he liked to sing to Ayame and Suzume.  
  
Seeing such degeneration happen to Kenshin, Kaoru sorrowfully lowers the tray and places the tonkatsu before him. She is eyeing the large breaded pork cutlet with much envy.  
  
"Where have you been, Tomoe?" Kenshin asks with a slight slur, and cocking his head playfully.  
  
"Kenshin, it's Kaoru," she replies earnestly, begging for some sign of recognition out of him.  
  
"I haven't seen you for a long time, Tomoe..." he continues, cocking his head the other way, talking like a drunk, obviously still dazed.  
  
"It's Kaoru.." she pleads. She looks down at her food, but can't get herself to eat. As much as she wanted to slap or thwap some sense back into him, she felt that this was serious, and such methods won't deal with it.  
  
Kenshin looks at his meal, then at Kaoru's untouched food. "Why don't you eat, Tomoe?" he asks, drawling and childish.  
  
A tear falls off Kaoru's right eye. "It's Kaoru." She had decided to give up on Kenshin's sanity, and sadly peers down again at her lunch.  
  
She lifts her chopsticks......when she notices Kenshin cutting the pork cutlet in half. She raises an eyebrow, wondering what the heck was going on in his shaken-up brain.  
  
After dividing the cutlet, he takes up his chopsticks and raises one half of the cutlet. Suddenly like the Kenshin she went to market with this morning, he lifts the cutlet and brings it nearer to Kaoru's box.  
  
"This is for my favorite girl," he declares, landing the cutlet. "For Kaoru- dono."  
  
And he smiles. Kaoru returns a sheepish smile. "I'm so glad you're back, Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin looks at her doubtfully. "Why, was I ever gone, Kaoru-dono? And why did you order tonkatsu?! I thought we've used up most of our money! Why are we eating at the Akabeko, anyway? And why is there ice on my head? What happened, Kaoru-dono? What happened?"  
  
Oroooo, Kaoru thinks to herself. This will be a LONG week...."Tomoe," she pleads to that long-gone woman, "help me with Kenshin, PLEASE!"  
  
"Kaoru-dono, are you alright?" Kenshin is gently shaking Kaoru out of a confused daze. "And who's Tomoe, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
...............  
  
In the commercial, a grandpa with Alzheimer's is treated by his granddaughter to dinner. The grandpa keeps calling for another granddaughter, until when he cuts his hamburger in half and offers it to the granddaughter in front of him. ^_^ I hope it did it justice. Until next time! 


	3. Talk to me!

Hello again. This one is inspired by a toothpaste commercial, Colgate if I remember right. It's the one with Franco in it. ^_^ I'm a little bit insane...  
  
Crystal commented about Kenshin forgetting Tomoe...Don't worry, that's supposed to be temporary! ^_^  
  
...................  
  
Yahiko was jumping for joy. He was able to get a sample of one of those Western things called a toothbrush and toothpaste. He had heard all about them, and seen posters. Use this stuff on your teeth, and in a few weeks they would be noticeably whiter. You would have the winning-est smile on the block. You would have the freshest fresh breath. Best of all, the girls would come running after you!  
  
He was anxious to try them. As soon as he got home, he got a pail of water from the well and set himself in the kitchen, ready to use the sink. He dutifully placed a good dollop of the gel on the small brush with a long stick. Then he placed the brush to his teeth, and moved it up and down as the saleslady showed them. It had a minty taste, but it felt awful in the mouth, and he was glad to spit it out after two minutes of enduring the torture.  
  
But the advertisements were a whole pack of lies, he convinced himself after a while. Kaoru still treated him like a slave, Sanosuke still ruffled his hair every so often, and Tsubame, well, Tsubame still called him Yahiko- chan. It was not making girls run after him! And it was NOT making his teeth any whiter than they used to be.  
  
However, he was not one to give up on a goal too easily, and he was willing to wait the few weeks that the lady said it would take before the toothpaste worked. He kept using the minty, foamy stuff on his teeth.  
  
One fine day, Sanosuke decided to visit the Kamiya dojo early in the morning---just to see if he could find any free breakfast. Only Kaoru was astir, and she was in the backyard sweeping. He went inside the house looking for the boys.  
  
Kenshin, Sano didn't want to mess with him when he was asleep. Who knows what the Hitokiri Battousai would do to virtually anybody out of instinct and training? But Yahiko, sound asleep, mouth wide open, blanket kicked away hours ago....ah, this was a good day for a prank!  
  
It was good that the dojo did not have mirrors, Sano thought. This just might work!  
  
After a few minutes of hunting, he finds Kaoru's inkwell and writing brush. He returns to the bedroom, and quietly approaches Yahiko, snoring loudly. He calmly, precisely, carefully writes on Yahiko's wide forehead in bold hiragana: "Talk to me". Giggling to himself at his success, he tiptoes out of the room as quietly as he came.  
  
As he closes the screen door behind him, a sword's hilt is pushed to his side. "I know what you did, Sanosuke," warns Kenshin, in a deep, half- Battousai voice. He was still in a nightgown.  
  
"You scared me!" Sano jumps in reply. "Let's keep this between you and me, shall we, and see what happens?" he playfully pleads, wrapping an arm behind his friend. The redhead nods compliance.  
  
Within an hour, Yahiko wakes up and dresses. Immediately after breakfast, he brushes his teeth and scrubs them well. Today, he was going to see Tsubame again, and he had to make a good impression! He ironed out the creases that shouldn't be on his hakama, and paraded before Kaoru and Kenshin. "How do I look?"  
  
By this time Kaoru was also in on the joke, and did not comment at the prominent characters on his forehead. "You look, um, well, you will be a head-turner, that's for sure!"  
  
"Aa, de gozaru ne!" Kenshin smilingly agrees.  
  
"And I have fresh breath today, thanks to the toothpaste!" Yahiko continues to brag. His master and her redhead only nod.  
  
"Good luck today, Yahiko!" Kaoru wishes as he runs off. Then she adds softly to Kenshin, "He'll need it.."  
  
So Yahiko confidently walks into town, well dressed, with characters on his forehead.  
  
First to notice was a pretty young woman at the bridge. She looks down at Yahiko with a smile and says to him (or rather, she reads), "Talk to me".  
  
"You bet!" Yahiko can't believe his good luck. The toothpaste was paying off! "Pleased to meet you, I'm Yahiko!"  
  
The young lady only gives him a bigger smile and walks away. She was giggling slightly.  
  
As Yahiko crossed the bridge, he passes a small group of students, all cute little girls slightly older than he. They look at him, and note the message, then say all together "Talk to me!". They all smiled little adoring smiles at the little samurai, which made him turn wonderfully pink. He returned their smiles, hoping that they notice his wonderful white teeth and beautiful fresh breath. But again, the girls begin to giggle and walk away.  
  
This is getting pretty suspicious, Yahiko thought. It must the magic of the toothpaste. He walked on toward the Akabeko.  
  
As he reached the town square, a large group of young women were preparing for tomorrow's festival. Some were Tsubame's age, others were older. Right now they were huddled in a group, assigning where each would arrange what. But they all noticed the confident young man with the letters on his head. And they read in a chorus, "Talk to me!"  
  
Wow! Yahiko thought. Now a whole bunch of girls are noticing me, all at the same time! He blushes deep red. This only sets all the girls smiling ear to ear, and some of them laughing out loud. Utterly confused, Yahiko finally walks to the Akabeko.  
  
When he gets there, he sees Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sanosuke passing by, so he calls to them before he enters. "Guys! WHAT a DAY!" Then he goes on to tell them about all the girls that noticed him. They could only smile at poor Yahiko, still completely unaware of the trick.  
  
Suddenly, Chou charges in through the door of the restaurant, a towering presence. Seeing the Kenshin-gumi, he approaches them. Yahiko is still apprehensive of his appearing, and what the broom-head would want of them.  
  
Suddenly Chou swoops down until his face is in front of Yahiko's, wrinkles his forehead, and says ominously, "Talk to me."  
  
"AAAAACK!" Yahiko backs up a step, and nervously blurts, "I-I'll tell you everything I know! Uh, uh, um, I didn't know those ladies, they suddenly just smiled at me, then they giggled at me for no reason..and, and, um, I haven't seen Tsubame yet...but, but, I still want to...and, um.."  
  
"WHAT is all this gibberish, Battousai?" Chou asks Kenshin. "I just read what was on his forehead, ne?"  
  
At this, Yahiko's eyes turn from dark brown to golden. He draws out his bokken.  
  
"SANOSUKE!! I'll get you for this!!"  
  
And Yahiko chases a guffawing Sanosuke all around the Akabeko and all the way home.  
  
That day was the last day he used the toothpaste.  
  
....................  
  
In the original, a guy uses this toothpaste, which gives him a smile full of fresh breath. Whenever he passes a girl and smiles, the girl says "Talk to me!" Soon it's a small bunch of girls, then it's a whole cheerleading squad. Then he tells it to his friends. He smiles unintentionally at a brawny man, and he too says with flirting tone "Talk to me". ^_^ No harm intended, don't sue. Until next time! 


	4. I am your conscience

Hello, I'm back! Thanks to my fellow Pinoys who liked my little fics. Hope you keep enjoying them.  
  
This one is based on a series of commercials from a bath soap. Featuring, Tokio!  
  
..................  
  
Early one morning, Saitou was washing his face and getting ready to go to work. It was another boring day at the office, to be sure, but Fujita Goro does have to keep a sharp appearance while on duty at the precinct.  
  
When he raises his head from the basin to look into the bathroom mirror, he is surprised to see someone directly behind him. And it has an uncanny resemblance to himself!  
  
"Who are you, imposter?" the inspector demands of the person.  
  
In an ethereal voice, the person replies, "Saitou, I am your conscience...."  
  
"I don't have one," Saitou retorts, "Now identify yourself!"  
  
"Saitou, I am your conscience," it repeats. Now that it has Saitou's full attention, the inspector notices that the person behind him is a rather ghost-like version of himself, and only appears in the mirror. There is no actual person behind him.  
  
"Saitou, I am your conscience....your bath soap isn't enough to deal with the germs on your hands and face...."  
  
"That is absolutely none of your concern!" Saitou halts the conscience. But it continues.  
  
"Saitou, you should use the soap with complete skin germ protection..."  
  
"I told you, that is not your problem! I happen to like this soap!" Saitou is beginning to fume and to assume his Shinsengumi killer mode...  
  
"Honey, who are you talking to?" Tokio sweetly asks her husband, knocking on the bathroom door.  
  
"Nobody, dear," he calmly replies. The specter has gone.  
  
"Hurry up, dear, or you might be late for work. And you promised we'd go shopping together this afternoon," Tokio reminds him.  
  
"Yes, dear," he answers, eyes rolling.  
  
Morning at the precinct goes by uneventfully. Sanosuke has not started a fight anywhere, Megumi was busy at the clinic. He did see Battousai and his woman have a little spat about money at the market, but it was nothing serious.  
  
As the early afternoon came, Saitou sauntered through the precinct grounds and walked to the gate. There he saw Battousai again, walking hand in hand with his woman, and they were chatting happily.  
  
Just as they passed by, a little boy ran past the couple, and trips at a little stone on the road, falling face down. The raccoon girl immediately rushes to the boy's side, followed by Battousai. Saitou hears them talking to the crying boy.  
  
"It will be OK, little boy! See it's just a scratch on your knee," the raccoon consoles him.  
  
"However, Kaoru-dono, we should get the boy's wound washed as soon as possible, so it won't be infected," Battousai reminds her.  
  
"Ah, what a stroke of good luck!" the raccoon has seen Saitou by the gate. She hesitantly approaches him. "Um, anou, Saitou-san, would you by any chance have an idea, if we can borrow some soap from the precinct. For the little boy?"  
  
"Saitou, I am your conscience..." the specter speaks again behind him.  
  
"What do you want now?" he answers.  
  
"Ordinary soap can't handle handle germs from a scratched knee...."  
  
"Your soap is expensive and elitist. That is my final word. Now get out."  
  
"Oh, oh, OK, Saitou-san. Thank you anyway. We'll look elsewhere," the raccoon apologizes with a weird look on her face, wondering what Saitou was talking about. She motions to Battousai. He carries the boy, and they walk toward the Oguni clinic.  
  
"See what you have done, you..you...whatever you are!" Saitou shakes a fist at nothingness.  
  
The end of the workday soon came, and Saitou fetched his wife to go shopping.  
  
"Honey," Tokio sweetly asks her husband, "could you please buy some bath soap over at that shop?"  
  
"NOT bath soap, please, dear," Saitou begs while keeping his serious mask of a face.  
  
"Aw, come on, honey," she pleads. "I'll make you some soba tonight if you do!"  
  
"Alright, alright, dear," Saitou relents. Anything for soba.  
  
He enters the shop and looks among the display for the soap Tokio usually buys. He was not too familiar with the store, and it was taking him a while. Soon something breathes down his neck.  
  
"Saitou....I am your conscience...."  
  
"Let me guess..about the soap again," Saitou satirically asks.  
  
"Your soap might not give your family the protection it needs against germs..."  
  
"Well, what of it?"  
  
"You should choose the soap with superior skin germ protection..."  
  
This was the last straw.  
  
Saitou draws out his katana.  
  
Aku, Zoku, SAN! Gatotsu Zero-shiki!  
  
Tokio soon enters the soap shop. "What was that all about, honey?"  
  
"Nothing, my sweet," Saitou pats her on the back and reassures her. "My conscience was just bothering me too much."  
  
..............  
  
The commercials have this housewife wondering if her current bath soap can do the cleaning job required. A ghostly version of the wife appears, telling her that it doesn't, and convinces her to use Safeguard. ^_^ I was crazy when I thought this up. Hope you liked it! 


	5. Add a little, take a little

Hi again! This one is inspired by the Pop Cola commercial. ^_^ This will be short. Enjoy!  
  
................  
  
At the Akabeko:  
  
Perfect! Sano exclaims happily to himself. Tae's last sake bottle is mine! He grabs it from the shelf.  
  
Bad! Kaoru thinks to herself. Just when I think of having sake after such a long while, the rooster head beats me to it!  
  
I have to set it right! Kaoru convinces herself.  
  
Meanwhile Sanosuke is walking toward his table carrying the last cold bottle of sake.  
  
I WANT to get that bottle! I deserve it, after all Yahiko and Kenshin did to me today! Kaoru thinks for a moment.  
  
I've got it!  
  
Kaoru calls to Tsubame, whispers a few words, then they both move to the back of the shop.  
  
Well, now, Kaoru! Add a little here...take away a little here..to get the perfect effect!  
  
As Sanosuke still had 3 bottles of sake other than that last one, he took a while before getting to it.  
  
He turns his head..and sees a very elegant and very sexy woman walking toward him. Her flowing hair fell down to her waist. Her deep brown eyes fluttered at Sanosuke. Her lips were in a slight pout. The kimono was somewhat familiar, but this was probably a coincidence. THIS is my lucky day! He thinks.  
  
She sits beside him, and calls for Tae. Wow, what beautiful eyes you have, little lady! Sano admiringly gazes at the vision.  
  
"Tae-san, do you have any more sake?"  
  
Her eyes are imploring. When Tae shakes her head, the woman slowly and sadly looks away ----- but keeps an sideglancing eye on Sanosuke.  
  
Sano feels sorry for the pretty woman. He puts his last bottle of sake in front of her. "Here, lady, it's yours."  
  
Imagine his surprise when the beautiful lady suddenly goes "genki" on him.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Sanosuke!"  
  
Kaoru downs the sake in one long glug.  
  
"It's Jo-chan!" Sanosuke realizes in astonishment.  
  
Tipsily, she shakes the hand of the shocked Sanosuke.  
  
"Sanks agen, Sano! You're a veeerrry verrrry goooood friend!"  
  
"Don't remind me, Jo-chan..." Sanosuke sulks. "I'm telling Kenshin on you.."  
  
..................  
  
In the original, a guy beats a girl wearing glasses to a last bottle of cola. The girl quickly takes off her jacket and glasses, and lets down her hair. As the guy goes to the counter to pay for the bottle, he meets this pretty and sexy girl, and he gives her the cola. It's the girl wearing the glasses. ^_^ 


	6. Are you poised or not?

Hello! As requested, the famous Sprite commercial with Piolo. It HAS been on my mind, but I had some trouble thinking about how to go about it. Another short one. ^_^  
  
..................  
  
Are you poised..or not?  
  
You are Misao Makimachi.  
  
You are attending the wedding of the year...well, at least in Kyoto. Sae, owner of the Shirobeko, is finally getting married. The wedding was taking place in the most beautiful shrine in Kyoto. Everybody invited is dressed in their finest. Yes, including you.  
  
You, Makimachi-san, are wearing a gorgeous sky blue kimono, cherry blossoms fluttering all across the fine silk. It used to be your mother's, but Okina, how kind of him, kept in an oak trunk. He now brings it out for you, for this grand occasion.  
  
But there is one slight problem.  
  
Where is Aoshi-sama?  
  
He was running late, and the wedding was about to start. Even Sae was getting worried. She begged her husband-to-be to delay the ceremony for just a few more minutes, to wait for him. Fortunately he agreed.  
  
However, the ceremony has been delayed for over 15 minutes, and the groom was getting anxious to have the knot tied as soon as possible. Sae had turned her imploring, teary eyes on you. And you are utterly helpless. You have no idea where he is.  
  
You walk toward where drinks are served. You help yourself to a glass of punch. A cool drink of anything other than sake could help you forget your problems for a short while.  
  
Then...just then.....he appears.  
  
He is a show-stopper. All heads turned as he closed the door behind him. He was wearing one of those new Western-style---um, what are they called? Ah yes!---tuxedos, and he was DASHING!  
  
Your heart is pounding two hundred beats a minute. Your face has lost all color. Your glass of punch is shaking in your hand. He is coming closer to you, he is coming closer...closer...  
  
What are you going to do?!  
  
A. Get his autograph----wait a minute, he's no celebrity----get his autograph anyway. B. Ignore him. C. Give him a simple kiss.  
  
You have to be poised, you remind yourself. You have to be prim and proper, especially with all those people looking at you, admiring your lovely new kimono. You have to make a good impression on HIM, too. What would he think of you if you're not poised today? You HAVE to be poised.  
  
But you are Misao Makimachi.  
  
You do none of those things.  
  
"I LOVE YOU, AOSHI-SAMA!!!!!"  
  
And you leap up to grab his shoulders and give him a nice big hug. Then you twirl him around and around, holding his large hands in yours. You don't care about the kimono or the tuxedo. You don't care a hoot about the guests gawking at you.  
  
Aoshi-sama is here with you, and nothing else in the world matters.  
  
So the wedding of the year ends wonderfully, with you remembering none of the things that happened.  
  
You don't care.  
  
You expressed yourself! Very clearly!  
  
.............  
  
The three options are taken exactly from the commercial, just translated. A girl during a carnival day happens to bump into this famous celebrity, and she doesn't know what to do. She finally decides to go crazy and shout at the top of her lungs "I love you, Piolo!!" ^_^ Yup, it's something Misao would really do. Hope you liked it! 


	7. Rock your body

Hi! I'm back with another crazy commercial fic. Thanks to all the Pinoys who have read and reviewed Commercial Life!  
  
What happens when you combine the Backstreet Boys' "Backstreet's Back" and 5 gym-locker boys in towels? The original deodorant commercial this fic is based on. There's no story to the plug, but it gave so many people the sweatdrop that it stuck on everyone's minds. Hope you like it!  
  
....................  
  
It was scary. It was creepy. It was beyond belief.  
  
Aoshi was asking for help with his meditation.  
  
The Oniwabanshuu were on vacation in Tokyo, and were spending a few happy days at the Kamiya dojo. Thus, a colorful group of people were staring intently at Aoshi, as he stood in the middle of the kitchen, pleading, begging, asking for 4 of the guys to help him.  
  
"There is this new technique that I discovered while in Tokyo, which could quickly get you communication with any departed person you wished. It requires 5 men, who have to do a set of actions."  
  
Aoshi had put his hands together in the praying position, earnestly begging. The Kenshin-gumi were not sure if he was in his right mind. As it was, he had spoken too much already than usual. Even Misao was apprehensive of the change in her Aoshi-sama.  
  
"Earth to Aoshi-sama, Earth to Aoshi-sama, come in Aoshi-sama...." Misao tapped on Aoshi's forehead, on one side of which could be seen a LARGE sweatdrop.  
  
Kenshin shrugged. "Well, I don't see the harm in helping him this once. It might even be good for us."  
  
"Are you serious, Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked doubtfully. "You get cramps during these meditation sessions!"  
  
"I don't think this requires sitting for long periods, so we might as well give it a try."  
  
"Thank you, oh, thank you!" Aoshi bowed before Kenshin. "Alright, I would require you, Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Okina.."  
  
Soon the four mentioned gentlemen found themelves standing in a row, in the middle of the dojo's practice area. Aoshi handed out to each of them, a small bottle of---something.  
  
"What's in these things?" Yahiko demanded to know.  
  
"Deodorant, for all I care," Sanosuke replied.  
  
After Aoshi distributed the bottles, he faced them. "Now, gentlemen, I want you to follow my instructions carefully...."  
  
"Anything for you, Aoshi!" Sanosuke sneered.  
  
"Pipe down, Sano!" Kenshin rebuked.  
  
"Ahem! Now, all of you face to the right, bend a little from the waist, and hold the bottle in front of you, a little below your face."  
  
The men complied. "OW! My aching back!" Okina complained.  
  
"Now face to the left, and do the same thing over."  
  
"What's the point of all this?" Sanosuke asked again. Aoshi did not look in his direction.  
  
"Well, then! Face me, and hold the bottle as far away from you as possible up front."  
  
They were able to do as Aoshi ordered. "That's it?" Kenshin inquired.  
  
"That's not all. While I make a few chants, you must reply by making the pose and saying 'Yeee-ah!'"  
  
Yahiko shrugged his shoulders, and whispered to Sanosuke, "That's it. Aoshi's lost it!"  
  
But Aoshi continued. "Oh, yes. There's one more thing...." And he whispered to Kenshin. His eyes opened wide, and he jumped backward two feet.  
  
"WEARING ONLY TOWELS?! Aoshi-dono, are you crazy?!" And the other men also stared with wide open eyes at Aoshi.  
  
"Just this once, Himura, I beg you!"  
  
Aoshi's face was so entreating that Kenshin sighed and answered. "Alright, Aoshi-dono. But just THIS once!"  
  
Kenshin went out back and gathered five towels from the hamper. Kaoru and Misao saw him as he went back to the dojo, and they asked him what the towels were for.  
  
"A part of the meditation, evidently," he replied, "but please, Kaoru-dono, Misao-dono, PLEASE stay away from the dojo for the next hour!" Then he left them and proceeded to the practice area.  
  
Kaoru and Misao looked at each other, mischief gleaming in both their eyes.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Kaoru-san?" Misao asked.  
  
"I think I am, Misao-chan." Kaoru cheerfully replied. "It's peeping time!"  
  
They tiptoed their way to the practice area, and peeked through the half- open door.  
  
They saw four full-grown men and one boy, completely undressed except for the towels on their waists, standing in a row. Aoshi stood in the middle. He began to chant....  
  
"Everyboooooo-dy!"  
  
Four men faced right, and bent from waist, with bottle in hand. "Yeeeee- ah!"  
  
"Rock your booooooo-dy!"  
  
They face left. "Yeeeee-ah!"  
  
"Everybooooo-dy, rock your body right!"  
  
The men faced the girls and thrust out their bottles.  
  
"Happy now?" Sanosuke sarcastically asked Aoshi.  
  
"One more round, please. This time, dance or move around any way you like, while replying to the chants..Then strike a pose at the end......Now follow this beat..."  
  
Aoshi took out a rather large music box, that was churning out some dance-y music. Faintly, you could hear "Oh, my God, we're back again...."  
  
The gentlemen all took a long breath and braced themselves. The music box sang out, "If I'm everything you need, you better rock your body right!..."  
  
"NOW!------Everybooooooo-dy!"  
  
Sanosuke was shaking booty. Kenshin walked the Egyptian. "Yeeeee-ah!"  
  
"Rock your body!"  
  
Yahiko did a fast cartwheel. "Yeeeee-ah-----OW!" Okina finished.  
  
"Everyboooo-dy, rock your body right!"  
  
Only three words accurately described that final formation: Power Rangers pose-up.  
  
This was too much. Kaoru and Misao literally rolled on the wooden floor, laughing their hearts out.  
  
"I can't believe Aoshi's doing this!" Kaoru guffawed loudly.  
  
"I can't believe Himura agreed to do this!" Misao heckled in return.  
  
The gentlemen remained silent inside the dojo as they listened to the laughing girls outside.  
  
"I knew this was a bad idea...." Yahiko sulked.  
  
"This time I agree," Kenshin replied.  
  
"I am going back to meditating in the lotus position..." Aoshi mused. He was back to his normal stoic self.  
  
"Yes, you do that!" Sano retorted.  
  
"MY ACHING BACK!" was the only thing Okina could say.  
  
  
  
.................  
  
"Wala ba kayong mga kamay?" ^_^  
  
Sorry it wasn't too funny, but that's the only notion that popped up. Just letting off some steam from all the ANGST I had to make up for "Seven Days", my recently-completed long fic. I also apologize for the B1-B2 spoof. It was itching to be added. Please give me your suggested commercials, and I'll see what I can conjure up about them! ^_^ 


	8. I'm shifting to fine arts

Hello everybody! This is a (VERY) short fic that just came to mind tonight. It's been a while since I saw that nice little commercial from PLDT. You will forgive me if I use the pigeon express instead of the telephone. The phone had not been invented yet, and if it were, it would be confined to the city buildings, ne?  
  
.............  
  
Letter of 12-year-old Himura Kenshin, in Kyoto proper, to Hiko Seijurou, up in the hills, sent by pigeon express:  
  
"Shishou, I wish to speak with you, earnestly, about my future."  
  
Hiko's reply: "Yes? Do you have a problem?"  
  
A pigeon did not arrive for Hiko the rest of that day. But the next day, a gray pigeon came around noon to the little shack where Hiko lived. He was missing his baka deishi, since he sent him to Kyoto to buy new supplies.  
  
Letter again from Himura Kenshin:  
  
"Shishou, I wish to shift my training to fine arts. Painting, drawing, calligraphy, and such."  
  
Hiko scribbled a reply on the back of the little note, and angrily sent the pigeon back to his student in the city.  
  
Hiko's reply: "NAN' DA TO (what?!), Shinta?!"  
  
He wanted to show his exasperation at his student, by using his original name, and not the name he gave him. He fumed the rest of the day, and even broke a few of the jars he was making.  
  
The pigeon returned late that afternoon.  
  
Note from Himura Kenshin:  
  
"Shishou, I have no more interest in becoming a swordsman, as previously. I hope you will understand."  
  
Hiko Seijurou kept silence, and thought hard about his answer.  
  
The next day, a young man knocked on the door of Himura's room at the inn. He handed the boy an envelope thick with paper, then walked off. The young Himura, confused, opened the package without eagerness, and began to read the contents.  
  
It was Hiko's reply to his last note.  
  
"BAKA DEISHI! What, do you expect me to say 'Wherever you are happy doing, I will support you.'? No! How dare you even consider it! I refuse to understand!........ After all that I have done for you!......You ungrateful little student! I should have left you there where I found you!.......I will NOT allow you to learn the fine arts!.....You will continue to learn the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu!......This is only a temporary change of mind!........I ORDER you to return to me by nightfall!!"  
  
"Thank you for the reply, oh, most wonderful shishou....." the little Himura sarcastically, icily, mumbled to himself as he packed his bags. "That is the LAST time I use the pigeon express...."  
  
And that is the reason why Himura Kenshin became only the best swordsman of his time, and never learned to draw!  
  
....................  
  
(shishou---"master". Baka deishi----"stupid pupil")  
  
In the original, a college guy calls his father, asking for his permission to shift from medicine to fine arts (I really wanted to strangle him for being smart enough to get into med school even he didn't want to!). The dad, a doctor, was sad, but said that whatever makes his son happy he will support. Now, you didn't expect THAT kind of support from Hiko, right? ^_^x Hope you liked it!  
  
Thanks for reading! Reviews would be so nice! ^_^ 


	9. Description of a Kamiya dojo boy

Hello, guys! I was feeling a little twisted today. Writer's block, one of the few times I've had it. VERY annoying. I can't think of what to add to Nine Months next. ^_^ So while I'm thinking, I hope you enjoy this little bit I conjured up from a Lucky Me commercial.  
  
.............  
  
EK: ---Myoujin Yahiko is a good little boy.----  
  
Yahiko: Who are you calling a LITTLE BOY?!  
  
EK: ---Alright. Myoujin Yahiko is a good young man.---  
  
Yahiko: That's better.  
  
EK: ---First of all, Myoujin Yahiko is very thoughtful.---  
  
Yahiko: Come on, Kaoru! If we stop practice right now, you can still go to the market and buy that nice kimono you've been looking at!  
  
Kaoru: Not a chance, Yahiko-CHAN! Give me another hundred strokes!  
  
Yahiko: Grouchy old hag!  
  
Kaoru: Why you-----!  
  
EK: ---Myoujin Yahiko is also very helpful.---  
  
Yahiko: Hey, Sano! Lemme help you with that rice! You've had too much already!  
  
Sanosuke: (furiously munching) nyoshoulmyain! (Translation: No! It's all mine!)  
  
Yahiko: Please, Sano! Lemme help you!  
  
Sanosuke: Get your own rice!  
  
Yahiko: There isn't any left! Kenshin didn't cook enough!  
  
Sanosuke: Your problem!  
  
EK: ---But, most of all, Myoujin Yahiko is very prayerful.---  
  
Yahiko: (head bowed, body prostrated) Kami-sama, I pray earnestly, PLEASE don't let Kaoru do the cooking all day tomorrow! Please let Kenshin do the cooking! One more day of Kaoru's cooking will kill me for sure!  
  
Kaoru: Exactly WHAT are you mumbling about there, Yahiko?  
  
Yahiko: N-n-nothing, Kaoru! Nothing!  
  
Kaoru: Alright...(she leaves Yahiko)  
  
Yahiko: You heard me, Kami-sama. PLEASE don't let Kaoru cook tomorrow!  
  
Kaoru: I heard that! (she throws a sandal)  
  
Yahiko: OW!  
  
EK: ---And that is all about Myoujin Yahiko. (bows)-----  
  
...........  
  
No further explanation needed, except the original little boy was really a greedy little boy, always after a bowl of instant noodles. Sorry, it was short. ^_^ But I hope you liked it! 


	10. Energy drink

Hello folks! I'm back with a new Commercial Life vignette, after such a long time. This one takes inspiration from that powdered energy drink commercial. ^^  
  
.............  
  
"You WILL drink this, Sano!" Megumi demanded.  
  
"I REFUSE, foxy lady!" Sanosuke retorted. "I'm not drinking anything if I don't know what's in it!"  
  
"Alright, if you insist," Megumi relented. "It's a herbal medicine that you mix with water. It helps you have more strength and stamina for the day."  
  
"I bet it tastes awful," Sanosuke grimaced.  
  
"You'll be surprised," Megumi mysteriously replied.  
  
Sanosuke grabbed the little packet from the doctor and headed for the clinic's door. Megumi only shrugged at the stubborn young man.  
  
Sanosuke made his way to a favorite pub and gambling hall. He had a little spare cash that was itching to be spent.  
  
He opened the hall's door with a loud slam. All the drinkers and the gamblers fell silent and looked toward his imposing presence. He admired the impression he gave all these men. He planned to use it to the best of his advantage.  
  
He sauntered into the hall to the bar with an easy gait. Everyone looked at him with reverent silence. He took a stool at the bar and put a hand into his pants pocket. He took out something and slammed it into the bar table.  
  
But as he lifted his hand, he saw that, instead of money, he had taken out Megumi's medicine packet. He was reminded of her concern for the coughs he had.  
  
"What'll you have today, Zanza?" the bartender casually asked.  
  
"Glass of water."  
  
Yet another silence pervaded the bar. The famous Zanza, asking for WATER?!  
  
"Well, what're you gawking at, bartender? A glass of water!" Sanosuke repeated.  
  
"You chicken or something?" another customer sauntered beside him and gave the challenge. He ordered a bottle of sake and drank it straight through one gulp.  
  
"Rooster-head, if you must know," Sanosuke retorted. "But I'm no chicken!"  
  
He grabbed for the glass of water, emptied the packet into it, and drank the concoction in one long glug. Contrary to what he first believed, Megumi's energy drink did not taste horrible at all. "Now that was good!" He challenged his heckler. "You come here and prove you're no chicken yourself!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?" the drunk heckler took up the dare. He took a tall sake bottle from behind the bar and smashed it on the bar table. "Now who's a chicken?"  
  
WARNING: (MTV Japan commercial-style) Purisu don terai disu ato homu. (Please don't try this at home) Itsu beri deinjarasu (It's very dangerous!)  
  
Sanosuke, feeling very energized, took another bottle, and smashed it on his head!  
  
Then he landed a punch through his heckler's stomach, and drove a first into his head. Soon the heckler was on the floor, in a drunken daze and pleading for mercy.  
  
"NOW, who's a chicken?" He yelled amidst claps and cheers from the rest of the customers. "Thank you, thank you, you're a good audience," Sanosuke greeted the crowd.  
  
But at that moment, the bar spun around him, and he fell to the floor.  
  
He opened his eyes to find an ice bag on his head and Megumi's face in front of him. He was lying on a bed in the Oguni clinic, with the world still partly spinning around him.  
  
"Baka!" She gave him a hard slap. "First you get into a spat, then you break a bottle on your head! What were you thinking?!"  
  
"Please, Megitsune, you gotta gimme another one of those packets," the dizzy Sanosuke pleaded. "I don't care what you have in 'em, they sure pack a wallop! I've never felt so good in my life!"  
  
"Not anymore, rooster head! They're too dangerous with you!"  
  
"Preeetty please, Megumi?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
................  
  
I won't bother to explain the commercial itself, but I will explain that warning insert. MTV Southeast Asia borrowed this little clip from MTV Japan, where three men do a few crazy stunts. They end with the English warning, given in a thick Japanese accent.  
  
The commercial this is based on suddenly freezes, gives the "Don't try this at home" warning, then continues with a guy smashing a beer bottle through his HELMETED head.  
  
Thanks for reading this, a little spur-of-the-moment thing. ^^ Sorry it's not too good. 


	11. What's up with Jiro?

I've finally got it! This idea has been brewing in my mind for a quite a while, but I did not have a clue how to start it. Enjoy, please!  
  
................  
  
---Everyone wants to meet Jiro.----  
  
"Jiro-kun! I'm so glad you're at my party!" a happy birthday celebrant in Kyoto exclaimed one summer night.  
  
"Oh, you're very welcome! I'll do anything for a friend!" he responded.  
  
The ballroom is packed with people, mostly teenagers and young adults, friends of the celebrant. The quest called Jiro is flanked right and left.  
  
"Jiro-kun! Could I have your address please? I want to write you!" another girl begged.  
  
"Of course, and may I have yours?" he sweetly asked.  
  
"WAIII! Of course you can have it, Jiro-kun!!"  
  
---Everyone wants to be with Jiro.---  
  
"Oh, come on, Jiro! Dance with me, please!" One young woman with a beautiful kimono implored.  
  
"No, he dances with me!" An arrogant young woman pulled him to herself and locked her arm around his.  
  
"One at a time, ladies, one at a time!" He beamed at both of them. "I'll have time for you both, alright?"  
  
Other girls nearby simply dreamed about him. "Oh, just to be noticed by him would make me happy for a lifetime! Such a nice guy, and such a great dancer!"  
  
"You said it, sister! He has the best footwork in all of Kyoto!"  
  
The object of their affections was all over the dance floor, changing gracefully from polkas to waltzes without breaking a sweat. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. He relished the sight of so many people surrounding him. The people in turn enjoyed the sight of his cheerfulness and his fervor.  
  
"Anybody know his full name?" One young lady asked.  
  
"I don't think so," someone replied. "I don't care! He's just Jiro, and that's fine with me!"  
  
---Everybody wants to be like Jiro!---  
  
"Jiro!" A young man tapped him on the shoulder. "Man! You were awesome on the dance floor! Maybe you could teach me some of your moves!"  
  
"Footwork, my friend, just footwork," he replied with a happy smile.  
  
"Jiro-kun! Do you have my address already?" another young man asked him.  
  
"Oh, yes! I have it right here!" and he brought out a compendious address book. "Can store 1000 names and addresses," he displayed it proudly and grinned.  
  
"Oh, great! Thanks, Jiro-kun! Please write, pretty please! I'd like to know more about your dancing techniques!"  
  
"My pleasure!"  
  
---What's with Jiro?---  
  
"Jiro-san! Have you heard about the party next week?" A friend asked as the night wore on.  
  
"Really? Where?" he cheerfully asked.  
  
"At the town square! Lots of dancing, too! You coming?"  
  
"Um, anou, I'm not too sure yet," he scratched his black-blue hair with a sheepish smile. "I'll tell you what, I'll just try to tell as many people as I could for you, alright?"  
  
"You'll do that for me?"  
  
"Why not? I'll look them up in my address book, easy!" and he proudly displayed the thick book again.  
  
"Thanks, Jiro-san! You're a pal!" He patted his shoulders in appreciation.  
  
"You're welcome!"  
  
Then he looked at a nearby clock. "Oh, I'm so sorry, but it's getting very late and I have to go now." He apologized with a beaming smile to the birthday girl.  
  
"Aw, Jiro-kun! Can't you stay a little longer? We have one more dance for you!" The celebrant begged.  
  
"I'm really very sorry, Mi-chan, but I really must go. I promise to write, I have your address!"  
  
And with the speed of light, he was gone.  
  
He reached a large mansion at the foot of Mount Hiei as the sun rose through the rice fields. The guards quietly let him in through the gates. He then sneaked into the main hall and breezed up the stairs with silent, lightning feet. He quickly opened the door to his bedroom and tiptoed in.  
  
"SETA SOUJIROU!"  
  
"Y-Y-Yumi!" the Tenken jumped and lost his plastered smile for a millisecond in surprise.  
  
"Where have you been all night, you little rascal?!" The geisha demanded. She was seated on an armchair next to his bed.  
  
"Just out, Yumi! Don't worry! I didn't kill anyone!" Soujirou vaguely explained with a huge grin.  
  
"Have you lost your sanity, Soujirou?!" Yumi continued. "Shishio-sama asked several times last night for you. He wanted to clarify a few things with you before he started the operation! Henya, Iwanbou, Kamatari, Saitsuchi and Fuji have already mobilized toward the center of Kyoto. Only Anji, Usui, and Aoshi are left.You know as well as I do that Battousai is coming, and that you are the last line of defense! How DARE you leave his side at this time! What if he and his company attacked last night?!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Yumi, it's not that bad," he tried to console her.  
  
"Yes, it is! Shishio-sama should not be made to fight Battousai anymore! Battousai should die at your hands! How do you expect to fight him at your fullest capabilities, if you haven't slept a wink yet?!"  
  
"That's why I'm going to bed now," Soujirou gave a happy smiled and escorted -well, pushed-Yumi out the door.  
  
"Oooooooooh, of all the members of the Juppon Gattana, you exasperate me the MOST!!!" Yumi marched off to her love with full steam.  
  
............  
  
Finally, I have a Soujirou story. ^_^ I figured that using "Sou-chan" would give it away quickly. At least now I have a new nickname for one of my favorite RK people. ^^  
  
This is, of course, my version of Globe's famous "Julio Jose" commercial. We're introduced to this party animal with a great night life and flaunting a nice cell phone ---- who goes home to an overprotective mother. After thinking on and off about how to do it right, finally a nice idea clicked when I saw the commercial again today. I hope you liked it! 


	12. Thank you, Kamisama!

Hiya! I hope you still remember Commercial Life. Sorry I haven't added a vignette for so long, but for a long time there weren't any nice commercials to spoof, and I wasn't really paying attention to the commercials, anyway. I hope you like this one.  
  
This one is taken from that Jollibee commercial.  
  
.........  
  
One fine summer morning, Kaoru and her only student went out to go to market. Kenshin was not available that day to do the shopping; Chief Uramura wanted his assistance in a case of some sort. He told Kaoru-dono he would not be back until the afternoon, so she had to go shopping for them.  
  
"Does that mean, he's not fixing lunch today?" Yahiko asked her.  
  
"Probably not, but he'll cook dinner," Kaoru answered.  
  
Everything went well that morning. Despite appearances, Yahiko was a very useful assistant. He knew where to get the best deals and where to find the freshest produce. Kaoru appreciated all the help, and for once she did not scold the boy when he took the liberty of getting an apple for himself.  
  
As they finished the marketing, they passed by the local temple.  
  
"Wait, Yahiko, let's go in for a while," Kaoru told him.  
  
"You, pray?!" Yahiko asked in disbelief. "Aren't the spirits scared enough of you already, you old hag?"  
  
"Shut up and follow me," she whacked him on the head and marched up to the entrance.  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko did all the preliminary bowing and buying of incense before going on the main worship area. Yahiko still did not know what to make of all this, but resigned himself to tagging along.  
  
She finally stopped at the altar, and placed in her incense sticks. She elbowed Yahiko to do the same, and he fumbled at two sticks and put them in slightly askew.  
  
She clapped twice and bowed reverently. Yahiko just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yahiko...come on, you have to do this, too," her voice warned of thirty strokes if he did not comply. So he clapped weakly, but his hands together, and lowered his head.  
  
"Oh, great Kami-sama, I come to you today with my petitions...." Kaoru began.  
  
"So do I, Kami-sama," Yahiko muttered to himself, but wondered. What the heck was he going to pray for?!  
  
"Keep the dojo safe from all harm.....and let me have more students..." she continued.  
  
Yahiko had hung his head and looked up at the ornate wooden pillars, still confused about what to ask.  
  
"Please, may we have more sunny days during this summer....."  
  
Yahiko still thought and thought. Asking for Tsubame was asking to move the moon and the stars, so he did not feel worthy of asking for that.  
  
"Please, take care of Kenshin....."  
  
Kenshin! That's right! He just remembered something very, very important! THAT was surely something he had to pray for, very hard!  
  
"Please take care of him as he goes back home......" Kaoru droned on.  
  
Yahiko put his hands together tightly, bowed his head, shut his eyes hard, and began to pray with all his might.  
  
"Please, Kami-sama, make him notice me, someday, hopefully someday soon...." she continued.  
  
Sweat began to form on Yahiko's forehead, so intense was he in praying.  
  
"Oh, and take care of Sano, too....and please stop him from always freeloading on us...." Kaoru murmured half-heartedly. "And take care of Megumi, too, and Tae and Tsubame....."  
  
"Please, Kami-sama, have mercy on me!" Yahiko murmured in the meantime. "I'm a good boy....at least I try to be....please have mercy! I beg you!"  
  
"Thank you, Kami-sama, for hearing my prayers," Kaoru ended, clapped twice again, and gave a short bow.  
  
Yahiko gave a sigh of resignation. His prayer was not getting answered. He looked miserable as they exited the main temple grounds.  
  
"Thanks for coming along, Yahiko," Kaoru smiled at him on the way out. "You even saved us a little money. Tell you what," she patted him on the shoulder, "let's have lunch at the Akabeko today, alright? I don't feel like making lunch for the two of us."  
  
Yahiko could not believe his good fortune. He put his hands together, looked to the heavens, and almost shouted, "Thank you, Kami-sama! Thank you so much!"  
  
Because that was what he had prayed for. Since Kenshin would not be around to cook lunch, he had begged Kami-sama that they would eat at the Akabeko, instead of him suffering through Kaoru's cooking.  
  
"What was that about, Yahiko?" Kaoru innocently asked.  
  
"Oh, oh, nothing," Yahiko replied in kind. "I've just had my prayer answered," he grinned.  
  
........  
  
I'm not really sure how those things go about, so please forgive my inaccuracy.  
  
A mother and her son prays in a local church. She prays aloud while he prays earnestly but silently. At the end, the mom says they will eat at the local fast food restaurant, to which he looks up to God and says, "Thank you po!" 


End file.
